The Transfer
by yoyowezy
Summary: Yume is a young girl who was on a family trip when tragedy strikes. She then is taken in by a woman with the oh so familiar ginger haired twins. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**The Transfer **

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Okay, you may not believe me but I was teleported into another dimension. At first I thought I dreamt the whole experience, but when the sent of expensive cologne made its way to my nostrils, I knew it was real. It all started like this.

I was at the beach with my family in Cape Town, South Africa when we started to hear angry yelling. My father recognizing that the language that the angry lady was yelling in was Japanese, he called me over to help since I had taught myself the language. I walked over to the group of people and asked what was going on.

"We are trying to find a place to buy some tea," says a beautiful woman with orange hair and amber eyes. "Maybe I can help you with that," I say taking out my phone to use my GPS. "Hey there's a shop a few blocks from here, let's go," I told them as I lead the way.

We walked down a few streets and after a couple twists and turns we were there. "Here we are." I announce. "As a thanks for helping us why not we take out for dinner?" the woman said. "That's ok. You don't have to." I told her. "But we want to." She replied. "Ok thank you."

Later that night they showed up in a limo. I was thrilled to get in but my parents weren't. They took my brothers and got in their rented car as I climbed into the limo. The ride was fantastic! The seats were pure leather and they even had their own stage!

We arrived at the restaurant before everyone else did, but that was fine. We had already told them what name the reservation was under. 'Hitachin, strange, that's the last name of the twin devils in the host club.' I thought. We sat down at our table and for the first time I realized who her sons were. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. I almost didn't know how to react, but then my cell phone unceremoniously rang. "Quack! Quack! Quack!"

"Ah! My phone! Do you mind if I get this?" I asked.

"Not at all sweetheart." The woman said.

"Hey Kaoru. Did you hear her ring tone?"

"I know! Lame right?"

"Shh! She's on the phone!"

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yes, is this Yume?"

"Yes."

"This is the police. Your brothers and parents have all… died in an accident. Please come to the station. I'm… sorry for your lost."

I hung up my phone. I went and sat back down. I was so shocked I didn't know how to react. I just sat here this shocked, horrified, and anguished look on my face. Suddenly Mrs. Hitachin put her hand on my shoulder asked, "Sweetie are you ok?" I turned to look at her. Her eyes were full of concern. That's when I broke down in tears. "They're gone." I said while sobbing. "My family… died."

Everyone's eyes widened after I said this. We gathered our stuff and left the restaurant, going to the police station. Once we got there I had already stopped my tears. I steeled myself. My face was devoid of any emotion. My eyes were the only feature that showed my sadness having turned red and puffy from crying.

We went into the station. Mrs. Hitachin was holding my hand. I've never told her this, but it made me feel a lot better. I let her lead my deeper inside. We sat down on the soft chairs in the chief's office.

"We understand that you have family here."

"Yes."

"Could they take care of you?"

"No, he can barely afford to take care of himself."

"Then we'll admit you into an orphanage."

"I refuse to stay in a place where I'm how good the children are taken care of."

"Then do you know anyone who'd adopt you now?"

I couldn't say anything because I didn't know who would. Angry at myself for being useless, I kept my silence. Mrs. Hitachin who seemed to somewhat understand what the situation was did something that would change my life forever. She stood up and said, "We'll adopt her." We were rendered speechless. "Are you sure?" I asked her incredulously. "Yes, I'm positive." She said in a tone that left no room for arguing. I had only met her that day and yet she was willing to bring me into her family. Before I knew it I had begun to cry. I thought I had used up all my tears, but here I was crying. I stood up to hug the woman who'd soon become my mother. "Arigatou," I whispered while smiling in her embrace.

I told the confused police officer what she said. He readily gathered everything we needed. They got the papers and I was sent to Japan with all my belongings included my stuffed teddy bear Usa-chan. There I was flying to the country of my dreams. Little did I know that more than one of my dreams would come true.

**NYA~ Hello everyone! I know I shouldn't be writing a new story but this dream I had has been stuck in my head for weeks! Months even! I knew that it had the potential to become a great story but I had so much stuff to do. Like how my aunt got married yesterday. I was the hostess. I took my job seriously even though too excited about it. I knew that the day was all about my aunt and my new uncle. I wanted everything to be right although everything didn't go as planned it still turned out great. Oops I'm jabbering. Please read, review, and follow! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Transfer**

** Chapter 2: My New Life**

"Yume, Yume." I heard someone call me. I slowly opened my eyes. Did I fall asleep? "Wake up we're there." Someone said to me I could barely hear them. My eyes were too heavy to fully open so I closed them again. When I did that their voice became very far away as I slipped back into my peaceful slumber.

**A few hours later with Yume**

I woke up on something really soft. The room I was in smelled like spring. I opened my eyes and found that I was in a soft pink room. Everything was pink. My covers, my walls, my dressers, even my pajamas were pink. Wait. Pajamas? When did I change into this? Wait again. Where am I? I don't remember changing my clothes or getting off the plane for that matter. I grabbed Usa-Chan's hand and got out of the bed. I walked past a mirror and that's when I took in my appearance. My dark brown almost black hair was out and some of it in a side ponytail and I was wearing a soft pink silk long sleeved nightgown. To tell the truth it wasn't all that bad.

I looked around the room once more. My eyes stopped at my soft pink curtains. I walked over and pulled them aside. The sun assaulted my eyes. That's when I remembered my glasses. I looked over to my night table and sure enough my purple spectacles were there. I put them on and everything was clear. I walked back over to my window and saw there was a balcony. I stepped on the balcony and leaned against the banister. It was so peaceful. The breeze felt really good. Then I smelt something. Something good and expensive. Cologne. That's when I remembered what had happened yesterday. My family dying and being adopted by the Hitachins. It all came back. But I wasn't sad. I had a feeling that if I was too sad they would blame themselves for what happened and be sad. I didn't want that and I was truly happy that I had a family.

I walked over to my door and opened it. That's when a maid noticed me. We looked at each other for a little while, and then my stomach growled. Was I that hungry? I looked down at my stomach. That's when I heard the young woman laugh. I looked back up at her and blushed. I don't know why but I felt embarrassed that I was the one she was laughing at. "Come on Yume-sama. Let's get you something to eat," she said. Her voice was calming and sweet. Not feeling like talking, I just wordlessly nodded my head "yes" and took her hand.

As she led my to the dining room I heard voices. I stopped walking and looked in that direction. The maid noticed and said, "The young masters have their friends over. Would you like to meet them?" Again I only nodded. She led me into what I think was a lounge? Knocking before we entered and getting the affirmative to enter. We walked in and four unknown boys and a girl with short hair looked at me. Then the tall blonde ran at me with his arms outstretched. I quickly threw Usa-chan into the air and got into a karate stance even though I don't know karate I know one move and I used it. I faked a left hand punch to the face knowing that he'll block it which he did then I used my right fist to punch him in the stomach sending him staggering backwards. I then caught Usa-chan when he fell back down.

I was being stared at again with shocked expressions. Suddenly feeling shy I hid behind the kind maid whose name I don't know. Then a short honey eyed blonde walked up to me holding a stuffed rabbit. Hold on now that I look at them… Wait. Did I just punch Tamaki Suoh, the host club king, in the stomach? Then that means… I looked at the boy again. I recognized him too. Mitsukuni Huninozuka. "Hi. I'm Huninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey-sempai. That's Takashi, Kyo-chan, Tama-chan, and Haru-chan. What's your name?" he asked. I didn't want to talk, but I knew that it'd be rude if I didn't answer. "Yume," I said in a small voice. His excited honey eyes softened and turned into pure curiosity with excitement and hope shining through. "Yu-chan," he started. Wait. Yu-chan? "Do you know karate," he finished. I looked into his expecting eyes and I just flat out told him the truth. "No," I said bluntly. His eyes saddened for a second then his curiosity which was stronger than before resurfaced. "Then how did you know that move and how were you able to perfect that stance?" I stared at him not knowing what to say then I came up with an answer that was truthful. The truth. "Well, I've seen that stance and move on an anime before. I simply went into the stance that I felt safest in and when it seemed that my pursuer would not stand down I attacked with the only one I thought of at that time which so happened to be that move," I explained.

He seemed satisfied with my answer and started to walk away when I noticed that he was throwing something in our direction. (What? Did you forget the maid?) I pushed the maid down and avoided each and every sharp object that was thrown at us. "Your reflexes are very good for someone who's never done martial arts," he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that almost looked wicked a twisted way and his eyes were unreadable. To be honest I was terrified.

Then someone spoke up. "I'm sorry did you say that your name was Yume," the girl, Haru-chan I believe, asked. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Oh. No reason I just knew an American girl with that name is all." My eyes widened. No way that my dream of being separated from my cousin and living with Haruhi for a week happened. What am I thinking? Of course it happened! I'm now Miss Yume Hitachin for crying out loud! "Haru-nee-chan?" I asked. She stared at me then she walked up to me. She looked me up and down which was frankly uncomfortable before she hugged me. Her hug was warm and loving. I missed those types of hugs and hugged her back.

Then my stomach growled again. "Ah! I forgot your breakfast!" the maid said alarmed and shuffled out as she went too fetch me something to eat. Haruhi and the others looked at me with confused faces except for my brothers. "Why is she brining you breakfast my dear," the host club king asked. "Because I just woke up not too long ago as you can surely tell by my attire." I answered. "Well," started one of my brothers, "I think it's about time we all had something to eat," ended the other. How Haruhi told them apart, I did not know, but I did know that they were right. "Then by all means lead the way," I told them. "With pleasure." They both said in unison which made it harder for me to differentiate between the two twins. If there was one thing I knew, it was that breakfast/lunch would be very interesting ad boy was I right.

**Nya~ there you have it everyone! Chapter 2 is up! Special thanks to my first follower/favoritor/ and reviewer Fire-Crona-kid332! Thanks to everyone reading this and please don't forget to follow/favorite/and review! Ja ne! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Transfer**

**Chapter 3**

My brothers led us to the dining room which would've looked like an ordinary dining room if it weren't for the extremely long Mahogany table with china that looked like it should've been in a museum. Everyone except Haruhi and myself looked as if having a dining room like this was a normal occurrence.

"Hey! Are you just going to stand and stare or are you going to sit down and eat some lunch." Hikaru asked, I think. This whole twin thing is seriously getting on my nerves. Anyway, Haruhi and I hurried and took our seats. That's when Tamaki just had to go and ask "So, Yume, how did such a lovely girl end up with the twin devils as her brothers?" A wave of sadness swept over me even though I promised myself that I wouldn't be sad. My chest tightened and I started having difficulty breathing as my lugs constricted and my heart started beating faster yet felt as though someone was squeezing it in their hand. Everyone seemed to notice my pain but my brothers swooped down and saved me from the stares of shock, confusion, and curiosity mixed with pity. Kaoru came over and started to console me with "It's ok" 's and "Don't cry" 's but his efforts were in vain since tears were just rolling out of my eyes. Hikaru exploded with rage directed towards Tamaki for his insensitive question.

" Boss! You idiot! Why would you ask her that!?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know."

"That's no excuse! She just became our sister yesterday!"

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't think that-"

"That's right Boss! You never think! Maybe you should try doing that from now on!"

"Hikaru. Yume's in pretty bad shape. I think we should take her to our room."

"Ok Kao." Hikaru gave Tamaki a death glare before walking out the dining room with his brand new sister in his little brother's arms.

**Normal POV**

Haruhi glared at Tamaki while the others just looked at him with disappointment. "I didn't- I didn't- I didn't mean to upset her." Tamaki whispered with his head hung low and tears forming in his eyes. Then a small hand started rubbing his back soothingly. "It's ok Tama-chan. We know," said his chibi sized sempai.

**Back to Yume's POV**

I was being carried in Kaoru's arms. They were so warm and comforting that I snuggled into them. Though as comfortable as his arms were it was still a strange feeling. You see, I'm not used to being off the ground. I'm pretty plump and thick but, that wasn't anything my curves couldn't take care of. So I'm pretty balanced but, being lifted of my feet isn't something that happens to me often. It felt kind of awkward but, the pain from my sadness and the energy consuming weeping had worn me out. I had just woken up but I didn't fight my new found fatigue. I simply gripped my bear Usa-chan tightly, burrowed my face into my brother's chest, and succumbed to tired body as I drifted off to sleep.

**Normal POV with the unnamed maid**

"Ok Yume-sama. Here's your breakfa-" She opened inside to find that the lounge was now abandoned. "Huh? Where'd everybody go?"

**NYA~ Hello mina-san! Sorry that I took this long to update. I bet you want to kill me now right? Well, you can't cause without me you get no more updates. Besides, it took me a very long time to come up with this. My case as writer's block turned into forgetfulness but, thanks to Hita-chan coming back my brain graced me with this chappie! I hope you enjoyed it! Ja Ne! ;)**


	4. Him

**The Transfer**

**Chapter 4**

**Yume's Dream **

_That smell. I know it from somewhere. Someone. But who? "Yume." Who are you? The silhouette of a boy stands before me in a blank world. He's too far away. I can't really make him out. I know him. "Yume, I'm sorry." He turns and starts to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?" I try to shout, but no sound comes out. I start to run after him, but no matter how fast or how far I ran I couldn't catch up to him. I trip and fall. The sound of his footsteps stop. I look up at him from where I lay. A single tear glistens as it falls down his cheek. "Goodbye." He says. He turns back around and starts walking again. I try and I try to call out to him, yet no sound comes from my mouth. My eyes sting as I start to cry. Why do I care so much about that person? "Don't go." I whisper. Those are the only words that came from my lips. Those two words, yet they still don't reach their destination and he disappears. Then it all fades to black. _

**End of Yume's Dream **

I woke up to one of my brothers gently shaking me. If he's gently shaking me then this must be Kaoru. I look over at him. He looks so worried. I want to ask him why when he suddenly wipes away the tears in my eyes. Wait. Tears? I was crying? Must have been when I had that strange dream. Kaoru moves to sit on the bed as I sit up. It's then when I realize that this wasn't my room. The host club was standing around the bed.

"Hey, Yume, are you feeling alright?" Kaoru asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were crying and saying things in your sleep."

"I was? What did I say."

"Stuff like "Please don't go."

"Oh. I had quite a strange dream.'

"Yume, if you want to talk about it to us you can."

"I'm ok." I put on a smile. They all seem to buy it. Somehow I managed to get out of that. Oh. Wait. I wonder what season it is here? It felt like spring, but it's starting to get hotter. I wonder if it's summer. "Uh, hey, what season is it?" I ask no one in particular. "It's summer time Yu-chan. Why?" Honey sempai answered. "It's summer, that means I have to start hitting the books right away. Being from a different country and all has its setbacks too ya know." I said. "Oh, I get it! Yu-Chan you don't know how to read Japanese yet do you?" said the chibi sempai. "No, I don't. But before I learn I want to take a bath." I replied. "You can use our bath Yume. We'll bring your clothes for you." Kaoru said. "Ok, now the rest of you out!" I say as I push everyone out the door. I start to run my water. As it runs I think about my dream. Who was that boy? Where did he come from? Where do I know him from? Why does it hurt so much when I think of him? Just who is he?


	5. Chapter 5

The Transfer Chapter 5

I got out of my warm bath and wrapped a white fluffy towel around me. I looked around and saw a fuschia robe. I put that on too. I walked out the bathroom and to the bed. I looked down at the bed to see what my brothers picked out for me. What was on the bed was the most horrible thing I ever saw. The the door clicked behind me. I turned around and saw that it was the maid from earlier.

"Masters Hikaru and Kaoru told me to make sure you got in that dress no matter what."

"Surely there's been a mistake. They didn't mean that dress, did they?"

"They did." She smiled evilly at me and I screamed. I sarted running around the room and I actually got the door unlocked. I ran out the room and just ran. I didn't know where I was going. I saw a door and just opened it and went in the room. "Yu-?" "Shhh!" I cut them off and covered their mouth. I slowly cracked open the door a bit. The maid was walking now. "Mistress Yume! Where are you?" I stayed silent as the maid walked past.

I let out my breath. Then realized that I was holding someone. I looked down and saw that it was Tamaki!

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but um you should really clothe yourself."

"They gave me the most horrible thing to wear! It was pink, it was frilly, and did I mention that it was pink?! It was awful! The maid was even chasing me around! I never ran so fast in my life!"

"I understand, but you should really cover your body."

"What do you mean cover my body? I'm wearing a...robe..." I looked down at myself and saw that it wasn't there. I was standing there, in front of Tamaki, in my towel.

"Ah! Why are you still looking you perv!"

"S-sorry!"

I looked out the crack in the door. The maid was gone still. I stepped out a bit and saw my robe. I ran towards it. I was so close. My hand went out to grab it when suddenly someone grabbed my leg. "Gotcha," said the maid. I struggled against her and got dragged back into the room. This time when she locked the door there were two other maids blocking it. No way to escape. After much screaming and fussing they finally got me into the frilly monstracity. It was a soft pink with butterfly sleeves and a pink ribbon around my waist tied in a bow on my back. My back was out, but not too much and the skirt reached my knees.

I wanted to gag. I looked nice, I'll admit it, but I just can't stand pink and frills. I'll ask if they can paint my room blue later. One of the maids grabbed my arm to do my hair. All she did was blow-dry and straighten/curled my dark brown hair. Another maid grabbed the other arm after I was done and started dragging me out the door. I didn't want to be seen in this frilly death trap! I tried to get away, but the other two maids helped the first one and I couldn't get out of their firm grips.

They led me to a patio of sorts, with brick red tile floors and bamboo furniture. I was told that my brothers would be coming shortly. Crap! I hadn't brushed my teeth yet! When I told the maid this she said that she brushed them for me while I was asleep. My brothers came in shortly after that.

"Are you ready to go?" That tone... This one must be Hikaru. "Go where," I asked. They just looked at each other then turned back to me with Cheshire grins. "You'll see when we get there."

Time Skip

The limo ride was about 20 minutes long. That was long enough. I found out that their limo had karaoke. That was all I needed. I'm usually shy when it comes to singing in front of people I just met, I've never done karaoke outside of my house or with family members, but the fact that it was in a limo just beckoned me to try it. I sang the entire way to our destination. My brothers didn't want to sing with me at first, but eventually they joined me. It was a lot of fun. So fun, that I forgot that I didn't like my attire. We arrived just after Hikaru and I finished our duet of the ending theme to Chrome Shelled Regios, Yasashii Uso. The driver opened the door. My brothers helped me out the limo. We were in the shopping district. Why we were there I didn't know.

"Yo! Bassanova!"

"Huh? Ah, it's you two. What do ya want?"

"This is our new sister."

"I'm Yume. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you I'm Kasanoda Ritsu."

I look up and see a cute little crêpe shop. I've never had a crêpe before. Hmm, maybe I could use my new status as a little sister to my advantage. It's kind of embarrassing though. I tug on Kaoru's vest. "Hmm? What is it Yume?" I open my mouth, I'm about to speak when, "Grrrrrr," my stomach answers for me. I flush a deep scarlet. "Ah! That's right! You still haven't eaten anything have you?" I just shake my head no. What's wrong with me? I'm not usually this easily flustered.

"Hey," Kasanoda said, "if she's hungry I know a place. C'mon." We followed Kasanoda. He walked past the crêpe shop. We kept walking until we got to this bar type looking place. "I.D," said the guard. Kasanoda just glared at him. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't realize-," Kasanoda cut him off. "It doesn't matter. Go get my friends and I a table." "Yes, sir!," said the guard. Then he disappered behind a curtain. He reappeared a few minutes later and showed us to our seats. He gave us menus and asked if we would like anything to drink. I saw that they had some kind of blue soda. I couldn't ready it though, so I showed it to my brothers. "She'd take the blueberry fizzy lemonade." They said in unison. After we ordered our beverages we looked at the food menu. That's when Hikaru's phone rang.

"It's the boss. Hello?"

"Where are you guys?! You were supposed to be here five minutes ago!"

"Calm down boss. We got here early and we ran into Bassanova. Then Yume got hungry and Bassanova took us to this place. It's nice, but a boy out if the way. Easy to miss."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourselves! What are we supposed to do?!"

"Boss, why don't you just explore?"

"I guess we could do that. Make sure you meet back up with us ok? We don't to ruin her surprise."

"Boss, we've got everything under control."


	6. The Surprise

The Transfer

Ch.6 Surprise

After we ate, my brothers and I went to the rendezvous spot. All the hosts were there. "So, what do we do next?" I asked. "My dear lady, I'm sorry, but that information must remain between the seven of us. Hikaru! Kaoru!" Said Tamaki. "Right!" They answered. Then everything went black. I know what you're thinking, but they did not knock me out. I reached up to feel that they put a sleeping mask on my face. I go to take it off when... Smack! Someone slapped my hand. "No,no. You must keep the blindfold on. Right Kaoru?" "Right. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a surprise." They lead my to the limo and we started driving away.

After we started moving, since I was temporarily blind, we made small talk. "Are you from America?" Hikaru asked me. My hearing got better since becoming "blind". "Yeah. Why?"

"We've been to America before, but only for work," started kaoru, "so we were wondering what you did for fun." Ended Hikaru. 'Crap!' I thought. I can't tell them that I watch anime in my spare time. Or maybe I could, just not yet. "I usually just read or write. Sometimes I draw." "Are you any good? Drawing, I mean." Asked Hikaru. "Not really, but it's fun. I also liked to play cello, although I never really practice." "Wait! You can play an instrument like the boss?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah. Why?" "Yeah Hikaru. Just because you can't play an instrument doesn't mean Yume can't." Said Kaoru. "I bet I can beat her in a video game!" "I bet you can with me like this" I say pointing to the sleeping mask.

Right as I said that the limo stopped. I was guided out of the limo by the chauffeur. "Are we there yet?" I ask. "Almost." they answered. Then they started counting.

"3

2

1!

Now!" They say. I take off the sleeping mask and gasp. They took me to Disney World. "I think she likes it!" Said Honey-senpai. Hang on. When did he get here. Ah it doesn't matter. "I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything." This time it was Haru-nee. My brothers grab my hands. "C'mon! Let's go!" They yell and we run into the amusement park. I can't stay still once inside. I'm all over the place. They even lost me for a bit and when they found me again I was dressed like Princess Jasmine from the scene where they turned Ja'ffar into a genie. I had only been gone 10 minutes but I really gave them a scare. Then as we're walking around I hear something. Singing. I walked towards it. The closer I get the more familiar it sounds. Although I've never heard the song before it just felt as if I had. Then I get to the voice.

There sitting near a statue of Mickey Mouse was boy about the age of 16. He had black raven hair and striking gold eyes. His skin was slightly tanned as if he'd slept in the sun. He wore a loose fitting midnight blue shirt and a pair of jeans, with red converse on his feet. I also noticed how he had a chain around his neck. Something was attached to it, but I couldn't tell what. I don't know why but words flew into my head and I sang it out loud.

" Here she comes

From the deep

You must never say a peep,

For if she knows that you are there,

She'll take you and make you despair,

Never again to see the day, you'll be hers,

You're there to stay"

We sang the song together. After we finished, he jumped down and smiled at me. I've seen him before, but I can't remember where.

"It's been awhile Yume."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"You'll remember me soon enough." He jumps off the statue as a gust of wind blows. This smell. I know it from a dream.

"I know you don't I? Why don't you tell me who you are?"

"All in good time, Yu. All in good time." Then he just walks away. "Hey, Yume did you know that guy?" Hikaru asks. I don't remember when they got there. "I don't know." Is the only thing I could think to say. "What do you mean "I don't know," he says. "I mean, I feel like I should know him, but I can't remember if I do." I replied. "Don't push yourself. If you really want to remember, then you will, but right now you should be having fun with the gift we gave you," said Tamaki. He was right. I should be enjoying myself. I won't let this weigh me down. I grab his hand and start to run off towards a ride. "Well then what are we sitting around for? Let's go!" I wasn't going to let this bother me. Not now anyways.


End file.
